Pudding, The Sweetest Treat
by Alexa Moon
Summary: Roxas has an overwhelming sweet-tooth. Hayner always manages to miss his mouth when eating. Today the boys are having pudding alone in the Usual spot.


**Title:**

**Summary: Roxas has an overwhelming sweet-tooth. Hayner always manages to miss his mouth when eating. Today the boys are having pudding alone in the Usual spot.**

**Disclaimer: HEELLLOOOO this is FanFiction! Of course the charecters don't belong to me.**

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" cried a short, blonde boy. "Why did Olette and Pence have to get together?"

"Cause everyone knows they are perfect together." answered the taller, dishwater blonde boy.

"But it's so boring without them!"

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up! Stay here, I'll be right back!"

"Wha? Hayner! You can't leave me alone!"

"Don't worry Roxas. I'll return with something totally awesome!"

Hayner stepped out of their little shack underneath the rails, then ran down the alleway to the nearest shop. As he walked through the store he thought about what to get. _Let's see, Roxas likes sweet things right? So I should get some sweets. Candy maybe?Cookies?_

Then he passed by the pudding. _Pudding! That's perfect! Roxas loves pudding!_

And so Hayner purchased chocolate pudding.

As Hayner made his way back he couldn't help but feel ecstatic at Roxas' possible reactions. _I bet Roxas is going to love this! He's going to give me one of his tackle hugs, and then he'll say something like "Hayner you're so awesome."_

Truth was that Hayner had the hugest crush on the saphire eyed boy. He had always felt something for Roxas, something that to him equalled more than friendly feelings. When Hayner was around the blonde, he felt complete. Everytime he saw Roxas, he would smile. He found himself always thinking about his friend, wishing to hold his hand, dreaming of kisses never shared.

Meanwhile, back at the Usual Spot, Roxas sat alone, a pout on his lips. _Why did he have to leave?_

Roxas never had been able to handle being alone well, but for him, it seemed worse whenever Hayner left him. When the dishwater blonde would leave, Roxas would start to feel lost, rejected. He didn't understand why though. Maybe it was just because Hayner was his best friend, but it felt stronger than that.

Now that he thought about it, Hayner had always been different to him. He was more happy when Hayner was around. He listened to everything Hayner had to say. He would spend days trying to figure out what to get Hayner for christmas, while the others presents only took an hour.

And then there were the random thoughts that floated around his head when he thought about Hayner, things like; I wonder if his hair is soft? He has a really nice smile. Those eyes of his are beautiful. Does he like someone?

Then Roxas reviewed that last thought._ Do I like him? Is that why I feel this way?_

At that moment Hayner walked in, a grocery bag in hand. "I'm back."

"Y-yeah, I guess you are."

"I brought you something." As Hayner spoke he revealed the chocolate pudding. "It's your favorite right?"

Immediatly Roxas launched himself at Hayner and brought the hazel eyed boy into a hug. "Hell yeah, it's chocolate pudding! You are the best Hayner!"

When Roxas released Hayner he reached for a pack, prepared to delight in his favorite treat. As soon as the chocolaty sensation touched his tongue he was moaning. Hayner pleased with Roxas' reaction grabbed a pack for himself.

Roxas polished off a pack in few seconds, and watched as Hayner ate. Hayner unfortunately on his last scoop of pudding managed to splatter the spoonful onto his face. "Dang it. I was so close to not getting food on me this time too."

Roxas giggled and said, "Don't worry about it Hay, you'll win against food eventually."

"Hang on, I'll be back, I'm just clean myself up."

"Don't bother." And then Roxas was on Hayner rubbing the pudding off with his thumb, every so often he would lick the appendage clean, then he would begin on Hayner once more.

"There." Roxas spoke once finished. "No more pudding on your face."

A blush rose to Hayner's cheeks, before he decided to hell with it and kissed the boy in front of him. At first Roxas was unresponcive, being shocked out of his mind, but soon he was returning the kiss, coming to the conclusion that he definetly liked Hayner.

They broke off the kiss, and Hayner asked, "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Roxas answered, "I most certaintly do."


End file.
